


Goodnight n Go

by Cal_puddies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_puddies/pseuds/Cal_puddies





	Goodnight n Go

“Hey.” The all too familiar voice came down the line. “Missed my flight. You free?” He asks. 

This wasn’t new. In fact, it was too common. Every time Calum Hood was in the same state as you, he’d ‘miss’ his flight. 

“Oh, Hood missed his flight again.” You immediately snark. 

“Yeah, we covered that. Come out with me.” He breathes. 

“I dunno Cal.” You retort. “Maybe I’m busy.” 

“I’ve met all your terms… I’m in your city, I’m making the first move, I made the time for you. Come. Out. I don’t care if you think you're busy.” 

“When does your rescheduled flight leave?” 

“Late morning tomorrow.” 

“You need a place to stay.” It’s not a question, because even if he doesn’t, even though he could easily get a hotel, you know he has every intention of staying with you. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” You hear a grin in his voice, he knows you’re going to meet him, he knows your going to let him stay. 

“Guest bedroom.” You mention. 

“Sure babe. Whatever you say.” He chuckles. He’s cocky and it pisses you off, but he knows what he’s doing. 

“I’m bringing my stuff by now.” He confirms. “I wanna go to that place we had our first date.” He mentions. “I’ll see you in ten, be ready.” And he disconnects the call. 

It was the same thing, every fucking time, and you couldn’t ever help yourself. And he couldn’t stay away. Of course, he’s referring to the date from your very short lived relationship, but it blurs past the constraints of time, it was almost three years ago. Neither of you wanted to commit to the distance, but you still most definitely wanted him, and he seemed to still want you too, judging by his tendency to welcome himself in and out of your life like a revolving door. 

Calum knocks and you let him in, he’s immediately flirting, just the looks and the vibe he’s giving off. 

“Guest room.” You remind him as he wanders down the hall with his stuff. He turns and grins at you and then puts his stuff in your room. You let out a very loud sigh. 

“Looks nice, You redecorated since I was last here.” He calls down the hall. 

“Yeah… had to.” You call back, “and probably will again after you leave this time.” You mumble to yourself. 

“What was that?” He asks, and then he’s in front of you. 

“Nothing.” You shake your head. 

“You look nice.” He says, tugging gently on the hem of your shirt. “This is always a great color on you, and that cleavage...” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Look, I’m trying to get a date.” You explain. 

“You have one.” He points out. 

“It’s two friends, getting drinks.” You retort, shrugging. 

“It’s never just that, is it though?” He quickly quips. “Come on, we have places to be.” He grabs your hand and pulls you out the door, pausing only briefly for you to lock it, and then onto the waiting uber. 

Cal gets you to drinks and of course he gets you laughing, anything to see you smile and hear your laugh. He’s always been like that. 

Everything about you fits together, except the distance. You fall into old paces and bad habits when he’s around. The world disappears, and then when he leaves it’s back to cold reality. It’s so easy to hate him when he’s not looking at you the way he is now. So happy to be with you, love in his eyes.

“We should talk about this again.” He mentions in the uber home. His hand is intertwined with yours on your thigh. 

“I doubt there’s more to say. Haven’t we said it all in the past?” You glance over at him and he’s looking at you. 

“Maybe there’s something new to consider.” He mentions quietly. “Just promise you’ll at least hear me out before I leave, yeah?” 

You nod, “sure.” You whisper. You have no intention of hearing him out though, it’s the same thing every time. 

Cal grins at you and it warms your heart, the way it always does. It isn’t fair that he can do this to you every time. And it’s devastating every time he leaves. 

You get back to your place and inside and Calum follows you back to your room. You both get ready for bed together and he watches intently as you put chapstick on. He leans over and kisses you briefly on the lips. And you glare at him. 

He looks you over, “don’t give me that look. Things are different now.” His hand rests on your hip. 

“How are they different? Do you still tour like all the time? Are you still based in LA and me in Nashville? Is your band going back in the studio as soon as this tour is finished? If you answer yes to even two of those questions then no, things are not different.” You’re getting high pitched and it tells Calum you’re annoyed. 

“Babe, I’m ready to commit to this. I’ve been around, I’ve dated other girls, I keep coming back to you. I want to be with you.” He explains. “We’re taking a break. I’ll have time to devote to you, I can be here.” 

“Calum, you can’t just drop this on me. We’re gonna wake up in the morning and you’re going to just leave and there’s no time to discuss this.” You pull away from him and head toward the living room. 

“Where are you going?” He calls. 

“Maybe I’ll sleep on the couch.” You call back. 

“You know you’re gonna come in here and cuddle with me, so you might as well just start off comfortable.” He retorts, getting in bed. 

And as you stand in the kitchen, drinking water, you know he’s right. So you go back to your bedroom and climb into your bed with him. 

“Think about what I said.” He whispers, pulling you close. You spend the night, half awake, and agonizing on how you and cal could work. It was all you’d wanted for years. 

It’s about 3 am and Cal wakes up, he knows immediately you’ve barely slept. He pulls you closer. “Can you please go to sleep? We’ll talk in the morning.” He whispers. 

You finally do, and when you wake up, Calum is already up, getting ready to shower. “I was just getting ready to get you up to get in the shower with me.” He mentions. 

You pull yourself from the sheets and allow Calum to love on you in the shower, against your better judgement. His fingers linger too long, his lips press everywhere. He praises your body and your new tattoos. He was typical Calum… he was everything you loved. But, it’d all end too quickly and you’d be back to hating him before sun down. 

He coaxes you into going to breakfast with him, because he ‘owes’ you for letting him stay. 

“Have you thought about what I said?” He asks. 

“Contemplated it. Thought about your reasons…” you nod. “You’re gonna tour again. You’re gonna go back in the studio. It's your job.” 

“I hear all of that… but I’ll have time to spend with you before, building this relationship before having to do that. And I think we’ll be good then, we’ll have the time to make our foundation.” 

“Calum. Why now?” You ask, he’s stressing you out.

“I’ve already told you why now. Because I have the break coming up, because I miss you so goddamn much when I’m not with you, we’d be so good together, and you look at me like that and… I love you.” He finally admits. 

Your heart sinks in your chest, this is all you’ve wanted, and it’s something you never thought he’d say. 

“Cal.” You say softly. And he nods, a firm look in his face. He knows that tone; he’s heard it so many times in the last 3 years. It was the ‘no’ tone.

“Right. Well I’ll be back in LA in a couple weeks and I’ll give you a call then. You obviously need more time to think it through.” He sighs. “I know you know what I’m feeling. I know you want to be together. Why can’t you just admit that to yourself?” 

“Because Cal, it’s still not the lifestyle I want for myself…” 

“Even though were in love with each other. You’d honestly give that up because you don’t want a boyfriend who tours?” 

“I’ve lived that life Calum… it’s tough and it’s really fuckin easy for you to cheat. I don’t want to set myself up for failure and go through that again.” 

“You should know by now that if I’m committing to you, then that’s it, you know me, you know I value my relationships.” 

And he had you there. 

“Like I said, I’ll give you the last couple weeks of tour and then I’ll give you a call.” He stares out the window you’re sat next to for a moment. “If you still don’t want me then, well… I’ll leave you alone. I’m not gonna chase you anymore.” 

Cal kisses you on the cheek when you drop him at the airport and you wish him a safe flight. He reminds you that he loves you and shuts the door. 

You spent the weeks agonizing over what he said.

You know as soon as he gets home because the first thing he does is send you pics of Duke, and he knows you can’t resist his cute little face. 

But he doesn’t call, which surprises you. In fact it’s about 2 weeks before you hear from him, and it’s you opening your front door to Calum and Duke; and Calum’s bags. 

“Couldn’t chance you being able to say no over the phone. If you are gonna tell me no, it’s gonna be to Duke and I’s faces.” He explains immediately. You move out of the way and let him in. Duke immediately dances around your feet, wanting your attention and Cal takes his bags back to your room. 

“You’re fairly confident it won’t be no.” You say, picking the little dog up and carrying him as you follow Cal. 

“Hopeful.” He admits, his smile falters, letting you know his confidence is paper thin. “I know what I feel for you. I’m hoping you feel something similar.” He turns to you and lifts the dog out of your arms. “You’re ok to just let us go, without ever trying?” He holds Duke up next to his face and they both make puppy dog eyes at you. 

“Cal.” You roll your eyes. “We’ll talk.” You reach over and scratch Duke behind his ears. “You hungry Cal? You wanna go grab some food?” 

“Are we going to talk now?” He asks, “over Food I mean.” 

“Sure.” You nod. “Why not?” You head toward the door and grab your keys and bag on the way. 

Cal follows you and opens your car door for you, shutting it once you’re in. His hand rests on your thigh as you drive to dinner. “Can we stop somewhere so I can get Duke food on the way back?” He asks quietly. 

“F’course.” You nod. You and Cal sit in the comfortable silence on the drive. He was always just reassuring to be around. 

Once you get to the restaurant you quickly get seated in a section in the back that’s pretty much empty. The hostess had immediately recognized Cal but didn’t make a scene. Cal slides into the booth right next to you. You get a chance to order drinks and are looking over the menu. 

“I’ve heard all your fears.” He says quietly, you look up at him and your eyes meet. “I know, you know…? They are valid. But I also think you know me well enough by now… I always come back to you, I always prefer to be with you. Even when we argue, I wanna argue with you... I won’t say it won’t be tough, I’m sure it will. But I’m dedicated to you and this. And I’ve got the time right now, for us to spend, building this into something that calms those fears.” 

“You’re gonna leave.” You point out, it’s a very weak defense, but it’s all you have to hold on to, Cal has thought all of this through, he knows exactly what to say to you. 

“You’re right, I will. But I’ll come back to you, and you’ll come see me when you can. I can even leave Duke with you.” He smiles at you, tucking some hair behind your ear. 

“I’m not moving back to LA.” You reply quietly. 

“I’d never ask you too. I know what that city is to you. I’d come here.” He assures. 

“Calum… you’re life is in LA.” You point out. 

“My friends… my music… my dog. It’s all mobile baby. I can write anywhere, we write all over the world all the time. They can come here. If we’re gonna be serious about us, then I’m willing to make those sacrifices for you. I know what I want.” He explains. “The guys know, anyway. They know what it means if we’re together. They understand. They all love this city… and you and... us together. They know what this is.” Cal turns his eyes back to the menu. 

You admire him a while, the gentle curve of his nose, the way his lips seem to pout even though he’s not even trying, the roundness of his cheeks. The way he’s aged since you’d met him at 21. 

“I love you too Cal.” You whisper. You watch his eyes close and his hand lands on your thigh and gives it a tight squeeze. 

“Babe.” He grins, finally turning back to you. “You really wanna try this?” 

“I can’t…” you stop talking to gather your thoughts. And Cal is just looking at you intently, he could tell by your face and they way you’d trailed off that that wasn’t what you meant. You click your tongue a couple times. You rest your hand on top of Cal’s on your thigh and give it a gentle squeeze. 

“Calum Thomas Hood.” You sigh. “I can’t ignore my feelings for you. My heart flutters when you grin at me and thuds hard against my chest when I see your name pop up on my phone… You’re always the first person I want to tell things too, and I’ve spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out what’s stopping us from being together. And every time I’m fine, you fly through and then I’m left again. So yes, it’s time to give it a go, an honest try. If you are going to put that much effort into us and sacrifice everything, then I can be accepting of that, and work with you on this.” 

His lips press gently to yours. And you’re quickly interrupted by the waitress. Cal lets out the tiniest groan against your mouth, but the waitress is still standing there. He turns and gives her a look that only Calum could give. 

“Sorry to interrupt. Were you ready to order?” She was eyeing Calum and you knew she was deciding whether she should ask for the photo or autograph. 

“Can we get a couple more minutes please. And a refill on our drinks.” He asks.

“Of course!” She lingers a little longer, and Cal just looks at her until she disappears. 

“I am tempted to just pay for the drinks and leave.” He groans. “She’s gonna ask for an autograph or something isn’t she?” 

“I think so.” You grin, nodding your head. 

“Is there somewhere else we can go? Or can we go home and order in?” He whines a little. 

You run your fingers through the thick curls on the back of his head. “We can do whatever you want to do baby.” You say quietly, smiling at him. 

Cal wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer, holding you tight. “Whatever it is, I wanna do it with you, close to you, kissing you, loving on you. We’ve denied each other that right for almost 3 years, and I feel the need to make up for every second.” He whispers, pressing his lips just below your ear. 

“Yeah, lets just… go.” You shrug. 

The waitress comes back with the drinks and Calum asks for the check. You both watch as her face falters, but she runs off to grab it. When she comes back you can tell she’s finally gonna do it. 

“I’m sorry.” She hands him the book with the receipt. “I know this is really unprofessional.” She starts wringing her hands in front of her. “But could I get a picture? You are like my favorite member of 5sos… and my friends will just die.” 

Cal gives her one of his signature confused wtf faces but he agrees and you agree to take the picture. You take a couple to be sure and laugh at Calum serving his looks. 

He pulls out his wallet to pay and he groans when you beat him to it. “I have cash babe. We can leave faster.” You point out. 

“This does not bode well for our first date.” He tsks. 

“No one said you had to pay for the entire first date… but dinner is on you.” You laugh, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the restaurant. 

Cal slips the keys out of your hand, and opens the passenger side door for you, your heart flutters, of course. “Ok, so we need to get food for little man, and then I say we just order in.” 

“Seriously. Whatever you want Cal.” You agree, nodding at him. He reaches over and grabs your hand, pressing a kiss to your palm. 

“Here’s what I want… I want us on the couch, you in my shirt, and just getting to love on each other.” He says. 

“You want sex.” You laugh. 

He shakes his head, “No, it doesn’t even have to be sex. It just needs to be us, together, enjoying each other… I told you earlier. I just want you as close as I can get you. But I want you against me, whatever it is. I want to feel you next to me.” 

“You’re gonna be clingy until you have to leave, aren’t you?” You ask with a little smirk. 

“No babe, I’m not. I’m just gonna be for a little while probably.” He winks at you. He pulls into a pet store and you quickly run in to get things for Duke before he gets you home. 

You barely get a moment once in the door before Cal is pulling you up the stairs and throwing you his shirt and pulling out his sweatpants. You laugh as you change, Cal coming over to hold you. His fingers went to your hips, and he squeezed gently, as if he didn’t believe he was holding you, if he squeezed too tightly, you’d be gone. 

He can’t believe that the last 2 hours happened, can’t believe he was able to show up at your door and convince you to give him the chance you’d both been wanting. 

He leans in for a kiss, and wraps his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. Your hands travel up from his chest and you gently rub your fingers against his scalp. Cal pulls out of the kiss and sighs, nuzzling into your neck. It was the first indication since he showed up that he was tired, and you knew he was, he always was after tour. 

“You ok Cal?” You whisper, gently pressing your lips to the skin of his cheek. 

“I’m a little overwhelmed.” He admits to your neck. 

You move one hand from around his neck and wrap it around his chest to pull him closer. “Why babe, talk to me, what’s going on?” 

“You… you are letting me be here, we’re holding onto each other, we’re going to be together… and I’m fresh home from tour… There’s a lot going on.” He sighs. “All good, of course.” 

“Of course.” You smirk, pressing your lips to his cheek again. “You tired babe?” 

“I’m… exhausted and hungry and so, so happy.” He hums. 

You feel him smile against your neck and let out a little hum too. “Me too, Cal, me too.”


End file.
